independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
David Levinson
| residence = New York City | education = Massachusetts of Technology | affiliation = Earth Space Defense Compact Cable | profession = | father = Julius Levinson | mother = | siblings = | marital = Widowed | spouse = Constance Spano | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Jeff Goldblum | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence | appearances = 2 films and 2 novels | image2 = | caption2 = David Levinson (1996) }} David Levinson was an uninspiring yet intelligent satellite technician living in New York City. He later helped stop an alien threat against the Earth in the War of 1996. In 2007, he became the Director of the Earth Space Defense. Biography Background David is an intelligent MIT graduate and an environmentalist, but considerably unambitious and didn't want to do as much as he is really capable of, which is an attitude that led his wife Constance Spano to divorce him before she worked in the White House while he maintained a simple job at a cable company. Despite the divorce, David retained his feelings for Constance and continued wearing his wedding ring. During an incident when he first met the soon-to-be president Thomas Whitmore, David was involved in a physical altercation with Whitmore after mistakenly assuming Constance was having an affair with him. War of 1996 When the aliens arrived on Earth in miles-wide City Destroyer ships, David discovered satellite transmissions which he discovered were a countdown for an attack by the aliens. He and his father Julius managed to get into contact with Constance at the White House in order to warn President Thomas Whitmore of the attack, but it was only after the aliens shot down several messenger helicopters that the visitors became clearly hostile. A late mass evacuation was ordered, and David, his father, and Constance joined the President, his young daughter, Marine Corps General William Grey, and Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki on Air Force One, which narrowly escaped from the destruction of Washington, D.C.. The next day, the president ordered a military counterattack on the City Destroyers, but were unable to penetrate the ships' energy shields, and the aliens countered with their own fighters, erupting into a one-sided dog fight that ended in the humans' overwhelming defeat. After the unsuccessful counterattack, Nimzicki suggested a nuclear attack, which David, an environmentalist, strongly opposed. During the argument, David's father defended his unappreciated son and accused the officials that they did nothing to prevent the attacks. He further rants that the government allegedly discovered aliens, which they have hidden in Area 51, much to David's embarrassment, until Nimzicki reluctantly revealed that the rumors are true but neglected to mention it before they ordered the unsuccessful counterattack. The group landed in Area 51, where the aliens and their ship from the Roswell incident are held and studied. They are toured by the facility's chief scientist Dr. Brackish Okun, who showed them the alien ship, as well as the dead aliens up close. Soon afterwards, a live alien is recovered by Captain Steven Hiller, the only survivor of the Black Knights' attack on Los Angeles. Making contact with the alien, they learn that their race are like locusts, taking their entire civilization and moving from planet to planet consuming all of its natural resources, with Earth being the next victim. The president reluctantly orders a nuclear strike on a City Destroyer, much to David's dismay. The next day, David was still angry and drunk for the unsuccessful nuclear strike, but then comes up with an idea thanks to Julius. He proposes a plan to use the recovered alien attacker to infiltrate the enemy mothership in space and upload a computer virus to disable the shields of all the City Destroyers on Earth, and planting a nuclear warhead on board the mothership. The president accepts the plan, and the remaining U.S. forces begins coordinating with the rest of the world's surviving armies for a simultaneous attack against the aliens. Before the operation begins, David and Constance attend the private wedding of Steven Hiller and his girlfriend Jasmine, where the former couple appear to reconcile with each other. On July 4th, with the Americans gathering whatever manpower they could salvage for the final attack, David and Steven flew the restored alien attacker into space, where they reach the mothership and are automatically docked inside. David successfully transmitted the computer virus, and the Americans began their attack, lead by President Whitmore, and narrowly saving Area 51 and its personnel and refugees from an overlooking City Destroyer. David and Steve launched the nuclear warhead into the heart of the mothership and barely manage to escape as the warhead completely engulfs and destroys the mothership. By the time they make it back to Earth, the rest of the world followed the Americans' victory, and all City Destroyers are destroyed. The two successfully crash land in the desert outside of Area 51 and are greeted and congratulated by the president. Steven returns to his wife, David returns to Constance and his father, and with Earth finally saved, the heroes marvel at the sight of the City Destroyer in ruins and pieces of the mothership burning into the atmosphere. Post-War Following after the war, David worked at Area 51 and becoming a foremost expert on alien technology. A year later, he was concerned that Area 51 was too limited to carry out the necessary research and application of alien technology massively gained from the War of 1996, and as well the likelihood that the aliens may have sent a distress signal which signifies a possible return of more alien forces. He then proposed the creation of an international agency suitable to this task. Whitmore agreed with David's proposal and consolidated it under the Earth Space Defense initiative. Also to David's surprise, Whitmore recommended appointing him as the civilian director of the ESD.Independence Day: Crucible Although David politely refused Whitmore's appointment, the directorship remained his recommendation. While serving under the Lucas Jacobs administration, David was pressured by the government to meet the deadline in re-engineered alien/human hybrid technology while stressing the safety issues of the new technology that is barely understood and cost the lives of several staff members from previous test accidents. His warnings to the government were not heeded, as the Jacobs administration was determined to catch up in technological advancement with China. Much to David's fear, the government proceeded in hosting a manned test flight of a hybrid fighter jet in the 2007 ESD Spring Expo. Although David tried to protest against this by citing that the fighter was not ready, the current Secretary of Defense Tanner had him removed from the hybrid fighter project. However, David was given a chance by Vice President Elizabeth Lanford to making sure the hybrid fighter was fully functional and safe. To David's surprise, his longtime friend Steven Hiller volunteered to be the pilot of the hybrid fighter. On April 27th, however, David's fears were proven when the hybrid fighter malfunctioned and killed Hiller. Director of the ESD Hiller's demise caused David to accept the director position of the ESD after realizing that his position would prevent the loss of human lives from government negligence and ensuring hybrid research would proceed at an appropriate pace. Three years after his directorship, David faced further tragedy when Constance was killed in a car accident. David tried to proceed in his lie without his wife, but remains distraught. David attended the 2012 ESD Spring Expo. There, he first became acquainted with French psychiatrist Dr. Catherine Marceaux. David first gleaned information from a refugee from the isolationist Republic of Umbutu about the country's intact alien spaceship being capable of drilling into the earth. This discovery changed David's theory about the City Destroyers. David would again reunite with Catherine Marceaux in Lisbon on business matters concerning alien telepathic contact on human beings. This meeting soon blossomed into a intimate relationship that allowed David to move on after his wife's death. War of 2016 In July 2016, David was granted entry to Umbutu by Dikembe Umbutu to study the intact Destroyer, which had been automatically reactivated. He is also reunited with Dr. Marceaux. Their investigation of the Destroyer revealed that a distress signal had been sent by the ship. Gallery ''Independence Day'' ScrjeenShot033.jpg ScreenShot0gv37.jpg ScreenShot094.jpg ScreenShot01uu8.jpg ScreenShknot076.jpg ScreenShot00yeyr.jpg David 10.png David 13.png David 16.png ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' ConsumerTechAdvances 3000x1500.jpg|David Levinson at the 2011 TEDx Conference. IDR First Trailer SS 024.png IDR First Trailer SS 035.png Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-7563756417740376.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1586760241553265.jpg Memorable Quotes Independence Day Independence Day: Crucible Independence Day: Resurgence Behind the Scenes *David was portrayed suffering from air sickness while riding Air Force One. In previous film roles, Jeff Goldblum has played characters with various sicknesses, e.g. sea sickness in The Right Stuff (1983), motion sickness in The Fly (1986), and even in Jurassic Park (1993) he's seen clutching his stomach in some scenes, etc. *Jeff Goldblum uses one of his lines, "Must go faster, must go faster!", from Jurassic Park during the escape from the mothership. Appearances *''Independence Day (novel)'' *''Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Earth Space Defense personnel Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day (novel) characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence